


审判日

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Talking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你逃走了。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	审判日

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：无神动系列设定。格林德沃的审判前，邓不利多与他见了一面。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阿不思·邓不利多衣冠楚楚，胸前簇新的奖章熠熠生辉，而金发囚徒满身血污，被重重枷锁固定在地面上，像个不得解脱的怨灵。没人替他清理数日前那场决斗留下的痕迹，欧洲各国的魔法部似乎都拿不准该把这个巨大收获怎么办，但人尽皆知盖勒特·格林德沃精于蛊惑，他无法说服的只有镣铐和囚笼。于是政要们在谈判桌边争执，囚徒则在狭小的、魔咒重重的牢房内跪地思过。某一时刻他把自己换成了坐姿，露出同样污血斑驳的膝盖。格林德沃承受的压力足以折断即将审判他的任何一个人的脊梁，然而他靠在画有符文的墙壁上，闲散得像头吃饱喝足的豹子。人们会说这豹子定是刚结束狩猎，吞下了肥美羚羊身上最精华的肉块，于是找到一处空地卧下，舒展舒展身子。

最后的结论是审判，为向结束战争的英雄致敬，采取近似英国魔法部威森加摩大法庭的形式，法官席上各国按漫长口水仗定下的比例选派审判者。数十位值得尊敬大法官，每一位都深知格林德沃及其追随者犯下的罪行，与其说这是一场审判，不如说是花几个小时的时间，将格林德沃的罪行一一宣读，警戒同党，告知全欧洲的巫师黑暗已逝，是时候踩着邪恶的尸骨狂欢了。既是如此，就更没有洗净这魔王一身狼狈的必要，他该在法庭辉煌的灯火下俯首，在正襟危坐的审判者面前下跪，痛苦地、卑微地忏悔。

不过是受够压迫的弱者们一厢情愿罢了，若撤去枷锁、还回魔杖，他们中敢于对上格林德沃双眼的恐怕都只有寥寥几人，而这被施加的束缚、被夺取的魔杖，并无他们分毫功劳。在他们的被告席上，辉煌灯火是作为陪衬的舞台打光，自诩品味高贵的看客们正襟危坐，无论他们入席前怀着什么鬼胎，戏幕一起，目光便被舞台上的人捕获。格林德沃一向是个出色的表演者，他的出色在于他把自己的心剜出胸膛，让它在每一双眼睛的注视下搏动，泵出滚热的血液，邀请每个观众做射出那一箭的人。人们会明白自己无法伤害那样一颗心脏，于是他们臣服，让膝盖浸没鲜血。

与即将发生的一切相比，眼下的还更像一场审判。被告就起诉书作出滔滔雄辩，接下来轮到控方发言。

“你逃走了。”邓不利多说。

格林德沃朝他露出不屑的笑容，丝毫不在乎唇上扯裂的伤口流下新血。

“事到如今，你还打算用这个来攻击我吗，阿不思？”他摇着头，在魔咒的重压下，这动作应当令他的脖子咯咯作响，“太令我失望了。你想说我们走到如今，仅仅是因为数十年前，我没在你失去那个早该死掉的小姑娘时，向你提供我的臂膀？如果那时我留下，亲吻你的额头，擦掉你的眼泪，像在你背着弟妹为母亲哭泣时那样，你就会跟我走吗？”

“你要明白，你令我失望了。”邓不利多沉静地回应，字字如锥刺斧劈，削去那人的笑容，“是那失望裹挟着悔恨重新塑造了我，没有逃走的盖勒特·格林德沃，就没有今日的阿不思·邓不利多。”

“是你令我失望！”金发魔王扬起头，咆哮着，“是你选择了站在庸常、无能那侧，与我为敌！你选择了你平庸的弟弟、半疯的妹妹，选择步你父母的后尘，在蝼蚁身上浪费自己本该卓越的生命。我还对你抱有愚蠢的幻想，但你站在我对面举起魔杖的那刻，我就对你失望透顶。是你抛弃了我们的道路。”

“那是你逃走的原因吗？是因为对我失望，还是因为不敢承担误杀阿利安娜的后果——假设发出那道咒语的人是你的话？”控方再度发问。

“是因为我意识到你不值得！”辩方回答，“你背叛了我，阿不思……你选择对抗我，就像后来你一次又一次作出相同的选择，因为你拥有那样的头脑、那样的眼界，却没有足够的勇气，在正确的选择前瑟缩。你如此急于否认自己内心真实的欲望，假装自己能与庸常共舞——告诉我，阿不思，这使你感到没那么孤单吗？”

一个短暂的喘息，控辩双方各自收敛，整理观点和论据，拖回奔出太远的情感与回忆。而后控方重振旗鼓，开启另一段漫长的陈述。

第一部分很老套，麻瓜出身的女巫与杰出的古老家族继承人坠入爱河，它能倾斜感性观众心中的天平，然而这场审判并无人员旁听。邓不利多旁若无人地演着这出独角戏，全不在乎唯一的听者兴趣缺缺，他早知对方会如此，即便在那明媚缠绵的盛夏阳光中，他也不曾提起。但现在他不需要有意地忽略对方不感兴趣的话题、以求得那双眼的注视了，是他作为胜利者在向阶下之囚给予，即使给出的是尘封已久的没人要的东西。

第二部分是那对爱侣在一座麻瓜的城镇定居，因为坎德拉就像爱她丈夫一样深爱自己诞生的那个世界，她相信巫师与麻瓜能够融洽共处，就如她与另一个世界的珀西瓦尔王子相知相爱。他们建起自己美丽的小房子，打理带篱笆的花园，与邻居相互赠送烤多了的点心；孩子们接连降生，都是那样健康而快乐。目前为止，这都是个童话故事。

第三部分的转折来得猝不及防，却是在场二人最熟悉的。邻居的孩子偷偷钻进不设防的篱笆，这是他们最喜欢的游戏，男女主人早就心知肚明，相视一笑便纵容了他们。然而这一次，他们却看见一个小女孩在变魔法。面对自己无法理解的力量，他们自然而然地愤怒起来，同仇敌忾地摧毁那个女孩对于成为女巫的全部憧憬，就像碾碎靴子底下一朵新开的花。

法律给不了阿利安娜需要的正义，踩在巫师与麻瓜分界上的所有法律，都是为保密法服务的。在这样的尺度下，阿利安娜才是恶，她由于过失泄露了魔法的存在，而受创的精神导致她今后也无法为保密法作出任何贡献。所以珀西瓦尔选择包庇自己的女儿，向伤害她的人挥剑，然后他付出了代价。

坎德拉独自带着三个儿女离开他们的城堡，搬到戈德里克山谷郊区远离人烟的地方，胆战心惊地看管两个儿子，禁止他们再与麻瓜发生任何接触。同时，她把最多的细心和关怀给了自己的小女儿，她太爱阿利安娜，这爱蒙蔽了她的双眼，使得她有时会忘记一个将全部魔法压抑在自己内心中的孩子可以有多么危险。

“她拒绝采取真正负责任的做法，又粗心大意地被自己最亲爱的小女儿给炸死了，于是她解脱了，全副重担则被丢给了大儿子。”格林德沃恶意十足地说，为自己在囚室外的人身上榨出的每一丝痛苦而倍感欢愉，“你想借此说明什么，阿不思？我听过你谈论爱……世上可有比你母亲对你妹妹更深的爱么？可是爱没有让她恢复正常，能让她恢复正常的是真正的治疗，而非半吊子的‘悉心照顾’；爱阻止不了她毁掉周围的一切，能阻止她、修复她造成的破坏的是咒语——说到底，都是力量。若非你们如此爱她，要把她捆绑在身边，她也许能在医院里好好活着，说不定几十年后的今天都已经康复了呢。”

他痛快地看到憎恨从邓不利多眼底深处燃起，当他们生死相搏时，那双蓝眼睛里都不曾出现过如此憎恨。被说到痛处了吧，救世主邓不利多？你说出再多冠冕堂皇的话，那坟墓里的小人儿能爬出来倾听吗？

“我父亲曾试图跟那些孩子的父母理论，他试图让他们意识到，他们的孩子对阿利安娜造成了可怕的伤害，要求他们认错道歉，保证自己会管教好孩子。但那些人咒骂他，攻击他，推卸责任，对阿利安娜恶语相加。”邓不利多用一种受到控制的平稳声线继续道，“甚至在我父亲忙于救治阿利安娜，顾不上去找他们算账的时候，他们就极力将我们变成众矢之的，声称一切都是阿利安娜的过错。我父母都曾对麻瓜心怀希望，结果却是如此。”

“于是他找到了正确的道路，唯有武力才能让他们冷静，认清自己的所作所为。理智的劝说只会令你被打成弱者，眼睁睁看着他们欺凌到你头上。”格林德沃说，“可惜，你父亲意识到这点，却没有贯彻到底，只满足于教训那几个人一顿。这就是为什么那些麻瓜现在还活得好好的，对从前发生的事一无所知，你父亲却死在阿兹卡班，尸骨化为尘泥。发人深省呢，阿不思。”

这次他赢得了铁窗上的一击——毫发无伤，流血的是邓不利多的手，他再用点儿魔力，警报就会把附近所有的警卫招来，这场愉快的幕间演出也就落下帷幕。格林德沃权衡了一下，还是认为比起接下来那漫长的愚人作秀，跟那个红发少年的残片对话，也算得上一点甜头。

“那你呢，格林德沃？”邓不利多重新开口时，那与他的完美不相符的冲动怒火还在他声线中激荡，“我以武力击败你，将你束缚在这里，你因此冷静地认清自己所作所为了吗？”

格林德沃微笑，“当然，我的老朋友。”

邓不利多没有追问他究竟认清了什么，指望格林德沃忏悔自己犯下的罪行是那群跳梁小丑干的事，阿不思再自甘平庸，终究没有堕落到跟他们一道的程度。诚然绝大部分罪犯都不会进行所谓真正的忏悔，他们后悔的是自己在博弈中一时失误输给了执法者，以致前功尽弃——但这同样也不是格林德沃的风格。

“那些孩子出于对魔法的恐惧伤害了阿利安娜，但他们在面对这件事上的所作所为，才真正令我失望。”邓不利多说，“可接下来我对阿利安娜做出了同样的事，拒绝去了解她，把她视为威胁和累赘，无视她的感受，只逼她保持安静，好分出几分钟做我想做的事。我声称我是在保护她、照顾她，但我之于她实则与那些麻瓜没有区别。”

“我听够你的圣人发言了。”格林德沃不耐烦地哼了一声，调整了一下姿势，“所有这些关于你妹妹的胡乱指责，重点究竟是什么？”

邓不利多像没被打断一样继续下去，“你出现后，我将解脱的希望寄托在你身上。老魔杖的强大力量帮助我们统治麻瓜，让阿利安娜不必再东躲西藏；复活石能带回我的父母，他们可以接管照顾她的责任……我欺骗自己与你一起对她也是最好的，一条简单的道路，既能实现我的渴望，又能免于承受遗弃阿利安娜的良知负担。于是她因此而死，你则逃走了。”

“阿利安娜的死是我的错。我不需要知道是谁发出了那道咒语，因为这永远是我的错。”控方走上被告席，却代替法官作出了宣判，“无知的恐惧杀死了一部分的阿利安娜，我的自以为是则杀死了另一部分。然而到那个时候我还想要向你寻求依靠，期待你能告诉我这没关系，阿利安娜可以跟我父母一样被复活。我不必独自承担，我们所有的错误都可以被补救。”

“当幻想与美梦尽数落空，我才开始思考，开始痛苦地反省……我花了很长时间为自己、为你辩解，说服自己我们那时要走的是唯一正确的道路，最终我承认，我或你，与那些人并无区别。”

格林德沃对这一裁断回以嘲讽，“又来了，阿不思，你总是回到原点。你或许可以伪装成他们中的一份子，甚至还很擅长，但你我皆知，这些都是假象。你以为贬低你的才华和自我，就能缩小你的过错。我早说过你太纠缠于细枝末节，这迟早会害死你的。”

“那么你究竟为什么要逃走呢，盖勒特？”自邓不利多来到囚室的门前，不，自金发少年从一片狼藉的房子里幻影移形后第一次，邓不利多说出了那个名字。这抹去了囚徒脸上的笑容，他的下颌内收，眼神阴骘，突然就变得更像那位传说中的魔王了。

“我们都知道是为什么。我们自诩才华横溢、高瞻远瞩，可当面对自己行为的后果时，我们同样后退、逃避、找借口，羞于承认自己的过错。覆水难收，可是要伤害他人何等容易，要令他人失望何等容易。”邓不利多自顾自地继续道，“是啊，既然我们在某些方面与所谓的凡人别无二致，有什么理由认定，他们无法做出与我们比肩的伟业？善与恶是硬币的两面，能为同样的恶行，必能为同样的善举。”

肃穆的沉默，几乎能听见血液从邓不利多手上的伤口滴落，法槌悬在空中，似要敲出闭庭的一响了。角色早已模糊，控方走上被告席，作出判决，被告此时却又提出指控。

“你撒谎。”格林德沃平静地说，“不需要知道是谁发出了最后那个咒语，和你今天走到我面前宣称的每句话一样，都是自欺欺人。你说你不需要，真相是你不敢，你害怕知道是你给了阿利安娜·邓不利多致命一击，所以你揽下全部的责任，假装是谁做的都没有差别。你说她的死完全是你的错，是因为你无法面对是你杀了她。”

“是我杀了她。”邓不利多重复道，像在强调之前的判决，又像是在发问。

“我手上有你要的答案，你害怕的、渴望的，为之逃避与我对决的那个答案。看看你的鼻子，阿不思，美丽事物的损坏总是令人惋惜。如果你真像自己标榜的那样坚定，又何须如此悉心保留你弟弟留下的痕迹？你要让自己在每次照镜子的时候提醒自己，因为你害怕，害怕自己会忘记，害怕自己会动摇，害怕自己辜负枉死的小妹妹，害怕你在她死去之后，没有分毫改变。”

“我不知道你还关注了这个。”邓不利多说，没有对任何一项指控作出辩解，“我的鼻子。”

“一个月后我回去过。”格林德沃坦然道，对面人微微一震，“葬礼已经结束，你和你弟弟都离开了，但我听到了许多消息，包括那场棺材前的斗殴。你以为任弟弟打断自己的鼻子是赎罪，但实情是她尸骨未寒，你们就再次在她面前争斗。”

“我并不认为那是赎罪。”邓不利多却道，“说逃避更准确，我巴不得阿不福思杀了我，免去我所有的痛苦和忏悔。但他是不会那样做的，他唾弃我，憎恨我，可他从不是你我这样的人。这点上你的确是对的。”

“你巴不得能当他那样的人，头脑简单，感情用事。可你真认为人有可能变成另一个人吗？”格林德沃悠闲地调整了一下周围的铁链，“那些人以为你我天壤之别，仅仅因为他们不曾读过你在某天给我写的十二封信件，不知道十八岁时你的吻是多么热烈。我很好奇，阿不思，你可有再吻过什么人吗？”

邓不利多已经开始清理自己留下的痕迹，动作在摸到手感陌生的魔杖时一顿。无论对那个答案是渴望更多还是恐惧更多，他深知自己今天是得不到的，格林德沃同过去一样清楚他的脾性，最令阿不思·邓不利多永世不得解脱的不是任何糟糕答案，而是没有答案。他要邓不利多在没有尽头的反复回想和猜疑中慢慢崩溃，最终跳进盛着那段记忆的冥想盆，就像跌入自己的坟。

“你把你的魔杖怎么了？”格林德沃问。

“现在是谁在关注细枝末节了？”

“你那根金合欢木的魔杖，它在你十一岁时选择了你，现在你手握染血的战利品，抛弃了它。”囚徒轻轻偏头，走廊黯淡的灯光从金发未被污染的一片流过，“金合欢木制成的魔杖只为自己选择的第一个人服务——与传说中无比强大的老魔杖正相反，它无法被驯服，永远只属于一个人。想必你还记得我们谈到金合欢木时是怎么说的？”

“我没有抛弃它。”邓不利多答非所问。

“你藏起它，藏起与生俱来的自己，把它丢在积灰的角落，永不问津，我就管这叫抛弃。接下来你所有的全部就是战利品和荣光了，生与之同行，死与之同葬。人们钦羡你，崇拜你，至于你究竟舍弃了什么，没人记得，也没人在意。这就是你的道路，你们英国人说魔杖选择与自己气场相投的巫师，看来是有道理的。”

“你来的时候我正考虑要如何揭下你圣人的面孔，让那些志得意满人看看他们心目中的英雄与大魔头是如何仅隔一线，现在我改主意了。”格林德沃身体前倾，蓝眼睛溢满疯狂又极其清澈，仿佛洞见了身后百年的光景，“我来把你肮脏的小秘密带进坟墓，阿不思，你就这样顶着光环走下去吧。袖子底下流着血，一步一步登上他们为你建造的王座。”

“他们不会杀死你的。”邓不利多回答，他衣冠楚楚，胸前簇新的奖章熠熠生辉。

“好啊。”格林德沃轻轻巧巧地说，他满身血污，被重重枷锁固定在地面上。

数十年间圣徒所过之处哀鸿遍野，无数人对他恨不能食肉寝皮，邓不利多却断言他们会留他一命。格林德沃同样没有问这信心从何而来，因为他从不在乎细枝末节。

“下次见面时，我们再看。”

休庭。

（全文完）


End file.
